1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to furniture and, in particular, to tables.
2. Description of Related Art
Many different types of tables are well known and used for a variety of different purposes. For example, conventional tables may include legs that are pivotally attached to a table top and the legs may be movable between a use position in which the legs extend outwardly from the table top and a storage position in which the legs are folded against the table top. Conventional tables with relatively large table tops and folding legs are often referred to as “banquet tables” and these tables are frequently used in assembly halls, banquet halls, convention centers, hotels, schools, churches and other locations where large groups of people meet. Because these conventional tables are generally easy to move and relatively portable, these types of tables can often be positioned in an assortment of different configurations and used in a variety of settings. When the tables are no longer needed, the table legs can be moved into the storage position and the tables may be moved or stored. When the legs are in the storage position, the table may require less storage room and allow the table to be more easily carried or transported.
The table top, however, for many conventional banquet tables may retain its size and shape. For example, many known banquet tables have a length between 6 to 10 feet (1.8 to 3 meters) and a width between 3 to 4 feet (0.9 to 1.2 meters). As a result, many conventional banquet tables, even with the legs in the collapsed position, may require a large storage area. This large storage area for each table may be problematic for larger facilities such as hotels, schools and churches because a considerable number of these table may have to be stored. Thus, a big area may be required to store the tables even with the legs in the storage position. In addition, smaller facilities such as restaurants, offices and homes may use one or more conventional banquet tables. These smaller facilities may use banquet tables less frequently, such as during special occasions, holidays and celebrations. Conventional banquet tables, even when the legs are folded, are often too bulky and obstructive to be conveniently used and stored at such smaller facilities. As a result, it is often necessary for both larger and smaller facilities to rent and/or borrow one or more banquet tables when needed. Disadvantageously, this process of renting and/or borrowing banquet tables can be inconvenient, time consuming and costly.
In addition, conventional banquet tables are often very difficult to move or transport from one location to another. For example, many conventional banquet tables are often difficult to move by a single person because of the long length of the table. In addition, the extended length of many conventional banquet tables may preclude the tables from being transported in the trunk or back seat of a typical passenger car. Accordingly, the banquet tables may have to be transported by a truck or trailer, which may be difficult to obtain. Further, because of the long length of the tables, the tables may be difficult to load, position and unload from a trunk or trailer.
It is also known to construct tables that are capable of being folded-in-half. In particular, conventional fold-in-half tables typically include a table top with two sections that are pivotally connected by a hinge. The two sections of the table top may be moved between an unfolded position or use position in which the sections of the table top are generally aligned in the same plane and a folded position in which the two sections are positioned generally adjacent to each other for storage.
Disadvantageously, many conventional fold-in-half tables with foldable table tops are unstable and unable to support a significant amount of weight. For example, the connection of the two sections of the table top for many known fold-in-half tables is relatively weak, which may allow, for example, a portion of the table top to sag. Additionally, the connection of the table top sections for many known fold-in-half tables may also be relatively frail and may break if a significant load or force is applied to the table top. In order to construct a stronger table top, it is known to make the sections of the table tops out of stronger and thicker materials. Undesirably, this may increase the weight of the table top, which may make the table more difficult to carry and move.
Many conventional tables with fold-in-half table tops include two hinges that connect the two sections of the table top. These hinges are often connected to the table top by a plurality of screws that are bored into the table top. Disadvantageously, the structural integrity of the table top may be decreased by the holes created by the plurality of screws, which may allow the table top to collapse or fail. In addition, because the screws are typically individually attached to the table top, this may significantly increase the amount of the time required to construct the table. Further, this may increase the manufacturing time and costs to make the table.
Additionally, many known tables with foldable table tops are often difficult to transport and store because it may be hard to maintain the table top in the closed position, especially for a single person. In particular, the table tops of many known foldable tables can unintentionally swing between the folded and unfolded position while the tables are being moved, positioned and/or stacked. That is, while the table is being moved, the table top may inadvertently move from the folded to the unfolded position. If this occurs, the table may be undesirably dropped, and this may damage the table and/or injure the person carrying the table.